Shantay/Dialogue
*'Shantay:' Hello Effendi, I am Shantay. *'Shantay:' I see you're new! *'Shantay:' Make sure you read the poster before going into the desert. *'Shantay:' There is a heartbroken Mother just past the gates and in the Desert. *'Shantay:' Her name is Irena and she mourns her lost Daughter. Such a shame. *What is this place? **'Player:' What is this place? **'Shantay:' This is the pass of Shantay. **'Shantay:' I guard this area with my men. **'Shantay:' I am responsible for keeping this pass open and repaired. **'Shantay:' My men and I prevent outlaws from getting out of the desert. **'Shantay:' And we stop the inexperienced from a dry death in the sands. **'Shantay:' Which would you say you were? ***I am definitely an outlaw, prepare to die! ****'Player:' I am definitely an outlaw, prepare to die! ****'Shantay:' Ha, very funny..... ****'Shantay:' Guards arrest him! ****''(The guards arrest you and place you in the jail.)'' ****'Shantay:' You'll have to stay in there until you pay the fine of five gold pieces. ****'Shantay:' Do you want to pay now? *****Yes, Ok ******has no money ******'Player:' Yes, Ok. ******'Shantay:' Good, I see that you have come to your senses. ******'Shantay:' You don't have that kind of cash on you I see. ******'Shantay:' But perhaps you have some in your bank? ******'Shantay:' You can transfer some money from your bank and pay the fine. ******'Shantay:' or you will be sent to a maximum security prison in Port Sarim. ******'Shantay:' Which is it going to be? *******I'll pay the fine. ********'Player:' I'll pay the fine. ********'Shantay:' Ok then..., you'll need access to your bank. ********''(Bank interface opens)'' *******I'm not paying the fine! *****No thanks, you're not having my money. ******'Player:' No thanks, you're not having my money. ******'Shantay:' You have a choice. ******'Shantay:' You can either pay five gold pieces or... ******'Shantay:' You can be transported to a maximum security prison in Port Sarim. ******'Shantay:' Will you pay the five gold pieces? *******Yes, Ok. *******No, do your worst! ********'Shantay:' You are to be transported to a maximum security prison in Port Sarim. ********'Shantay:' I hope you've learnt an important lesson from this. ********''(Player is taken to Port Sarim jail)'' ***I am a little inexperienced. ****'Player:' I am a little inexperienced. ****'Shantay:' Can I recommend that you purchase a full waterskin and a knife! ****'Shantay:' These items will no doubt save your life... ****'Shantay:' A waterskin will keep water from evaporating in the desert. ****'Shantay:' And a keen woodsman with a knife can extract the juice from a cactus. ****'Shantay:' Before you go into the desert, it's advisable to wear desert clothes. ****'Shantay:' It's very hot in the desert and you'll surely cook if you wear armour. ****'Shantay:' To keep the pass open and bandit free, we charge a small toll of five gold pieces. ****'Shantay:' You can buy a desert pass from me, just ask me the open the shop. ****'Shantay:' You can also use our free banking services by clicking on the chest. *****Can I see what you have to sell please? ******'Player:' Can I see what you have to sell please? ******'Shantay:' Absolutely Effendi! ******''(Shop interface opens)'' *****I must be going. ******(See below) ***Er, neither, I'm an adventurer. ****Player: Er, neither, I'm an adventurer. ****Shantay: Great, I have just the thing for the desert adventurer. ****Shantay: I sell desert clothes which will keep you cool in the heat of the desert. ****Shantay: I also sell waterskins so that you won't die in the desert. ****Shantay: A waterskin and a knife help you survive from the juice of a cactus. ****Shantay: Use the chest to store your items, we'll take them to the bank. ****Shantay: It's hot in the desert, you'll bake in all that armour. ****Shantay: To keep the pass open we ask for 5 gold pieces. ****Shantay: and we give you a Shantay Pass, just ask to see what I sell to buy one. *****Can I see what you have to sell please? ******''(See above)'' *****I must be going. ******'Player:' I must be going. ******'Shantay:' So long... *****Why do I have to pay to go into the desert? ******'Player:' Why do I have to pay to go into the desert? ******'Shantay opens his arms wide as if too embrace you.' ******'Shantay:' Effendi, you insult me! ******'Shantay:' I am not interested in making a profit from you! ******'Shantay:' I merely seek to cover my expenses in keeping this pass open. ******'Shantay:' There is repair work to carry out and also the mens wages to consider. ******'Shantay:' For the paltry sum of 5 Gold pieces, I think we offer a great service. ******* Can I see what you have to sell please? ******** (See above) ******* I must be going. ********(same as above) *Can I see what you have to sell please? **'Player:' Can I see what you have to sell please? **'Shantay:' Absolutely Effendi! **(shop opens) *I must be going. **(same as above) After tries to open the door after Shantay gives the player access to their bank *''(This door is locked.)'' *''(Shantay saunters over to talk with you.)'' *'Shantay:' If you want to be let out, you have to pay a fine of five gold. *'Shantay:' Do you want to pay now? **Yes, Ok. ***''(See above)'' **No thanks, you're not having my money. ***'Player:' No thanks, you're not having my money. ***'Shantay:' You have a choice. ***'Shantay:' You can either pay five gold pieces or... ***'Shantay:' You can be transported to a maximum security prison in Port Sarim. ***'Shantay:' Will you pay the five gold pieces? ****Yes, Ok. *****''(See above)'' ****No, do your worst! *****''(See above)'' Category:Incomplete Dialogue